


In For A Penny

by phiremangston



Category: Hustle
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiremangston/pseuds/phiremangston





	In For A Penny

"What about three-card Monte?" Asks Sean.

"Nah, blind man's bluff." Ash grins. "Albert's not here to cheat us out of our money."

They keep ending up like this, just the two of them sitting around in the suite while Albert's out doing whatever he does, Mickey's working the mark, and Emma's helping him. It happens more often than it seems it should, and Ash is starting to think it's intentional. He's certainly gotten more than one knowing wink from Albert lately.

Ash draws a card, licks it and shoves it onto Sean's forehead; he can tell Sean's trying to keep a straight face. He's failing rather a bit.

And then something in the air shifts. Sean lips are on his, and somehow everything seems too quiet while at the same time he can hear his blood roaring in his ears. There are a few blissful seconds of losing himself in Sean's mouth, and then it's over. Sean pulls back sharply like he's been burned, eyes hitting the floor.

"Sorry," Sean says, a little out of breath. He looks guiltily back up at him. "I wasn't--"

Ash cuts him off. "Don't be." He picks up the card that fell off Sean's head and leans back in. "Don't ever be sorry."


End file.
